


No Objection

by ApocalypseThen



Series: Mind Control and Brainwashing [1]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Massage, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseThen/pseuds/ApocalypseThen
Summary: Ashley has a new masseuse.
Relationships: Miranda Lawson/Ashley Williams
Series: Mind Control and Brainwashing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983061
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	No Objection

"Face down on the table, please."

"I know the drill, lady," replied Ashley. She hopped on and rested her face in the hole. "Is Jerry not working today?"

"He's been called away. Some family emergency, I think."

Ashley's shoulders hunched a little more at the news. "Send him my best," she said. "You're new here, right?"

"Just moved here," said the masseuse. "Jerry left me your file, though, so we're all set."

A massage was a massage, as far as Ashley was concerned, but there was no doubt that Jerry's genial banter and strong hands transformed the experience into the highlight of her week. The fact that he was entirely gay made her feel even less guilty for letting her mind go to some inappropriate places during their hour-long sessions.

Any doubts that Ashley might have had about this new lady's capabilities were quickly dispelled. She engaged with Ashley's tight shoulders methodically and with considerable force. She couldn't quite let herself go, though.

"It's always like this the first time with someone new," said the masseuse. "Don't worry, we'll get there. Shall I tell you a bit about myself?"

"Couldn't hurt," said Ashley. She was intrigued by the accent on this woman. She sounded just like one of the high society nobs in one of those classy Bekenstein soap operas. She didn't listen to the words so much as the cadences of speech, the vowels that could cut glass.

"I'm going to break out the warming oil," she said after a while tenderizing Ashley's shoulders and back. "How does that sound?"

"Sure," Ashley said. She felt pleasantly loose but she wasn't melting into the table like she let herself with Jerry.

Ashley heard the masseuse squirting oil on her hands and her shoulder blades twitched in anticipation. The rubbing of the first half of the session turned into a lubricated glide, flesh rucking up without catching. Then the heat started to spread, first heating her skin and opening her pores, then spreading deeper. Ashley finally felt her muscles back off from their natural state of readiness. She let out a sigh.

"That's doing the trick, isn't it?" the masseuse asked.

"Mmm hmm," Ashley affirmed. She let her mind go blank as she was worked over.

"I'll do your legs now."

Ashley's legs rarely needed much intervention. She carried most of her tension in her upper body. She couldn't see the point of objecting, though, even when the masseuse ran strong hands over her ass. Soon she was covered from neck to toes in a thin slick of oil. It made her feel like she was floating, somehow. "Damn, you're good."

"It's all your own body's chemicals," came the reply. "Enjoy."

Jerry never did come back from wherever he'd gone, but Ashley didn't mind too much. Her massage was still the highlight of her week. Her hour on the table had been restructured somewhat and she felt better than ever. This new woman knew her stuff.

"Roll over for me, please."

Once Ashley had had her back oiled a few times the masseuse had offered to do her front. She'd never given any hint of anything less than professional concern for Ashley's physical condition, even when she was running her hands up the inside of Ashley's thighs.

"Would you like me to go further?" asked the masseuse. "I'll need to give you a trim."

Staring up at the white ceiling, Ashley considered the question briefly. Yet again, she found no reason to object. "OK."

The masseuse was so deft and quick with the razor that Ashley barely noticed that she was being shaved smooth. The heat of the warming oil bloomed over the freshly shaved skin and Ashley sighed deeply. But the masseuse didn't seem to spend more time there than anywhere else.

"That's right," said the masseuse as she squeezed one of Ashley's soles with her thumb. "Good girl."

Ashley's body was a glowing vessel adrift under a hot sun. She felt so unbelievably good, safe and warm and carefree. Her responsibilities weighed so heavily on her, this hour was a haven she wished could last forever.

She wasn't surprised when the call came. The masseuse had been calling her every week to confirm their appointment. Ashley liked that. Brisk and professional every time, her sharp vowels rang in Ashley's ears. "Bring me the new access codes when you come. Don't be late."

As she was copying the codes onto an untraceable storage device, Ashley realised that she'd never found out her name. 

The oil trickled warmly into the hollow at the small of her back. "I'm Miranda," said the masseuse as she spread the slickness everywhere. "Now turn over."

Ashley couldn't think of a reason to object to that.


End file.
